Sequel to Chance of A Lifetime
by brunettebaby713
Summary: Morgan and John are finally back together again. What does the future have in store for them as they begin their life together?


Author's Note: This is the sequel to Chance of a Lifetime. It took me a while but I think I have a good idea of where to take the story from here on out. As always, I do not own John Cena, or any persons, places, logos or other items/information related to or belonging to the WWE. Don't bother suing, I have nothing. Please rate and review, your comments mean the world to me. Also, if anyone can think of a good title for the sequel, I'm open to ideas as I have come up fairly blank.

Untitled Sequel 

Chapter 1: Will You?

**6 Months Later…**

As he walked through the large double doors of the arena, life felt good again. All that had happened in the past 2 and a half years had made John Cena a better man and he owed it all to her. Morgan Barlow, or as she was about to become: Mrs. Morgan Cena. John sank down into the couch provided in the dressing room and slowly let himself fall into the memory of the day she agreed to be his wife.

**Morgan shuffled slowly to the door of her apartment, glanced at the clock which read 2:30 am and stood on her toes to look through the peephole. She nearly tore the front door off its hinges when she saw him. There he was, John Cena, standing on her front porch as promised, albeit completely soaked from the freak thunderstorm that had hit less than an hour before. Morgan quickly ushered him inside. **

"**John, what are you doing here? It's 2:30 in the morning and you're completely soaked" she said incredulously. **

"**I told you I would come to see you as soon as we were back in town. It just so happened that I got an earlier flight than expected so here I am" he replied matter-of-factly. **

**Morgan rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. "Let me get you a towel and some clean clothes" she said as she retreated into the bedroom. She came back with a towel and a large Cenation t-shirt that John had left with her the last time he had visited. **

"**I'm sorry, I don't think I have any pants for you to wear" she told him. John laughed quietly and said "that's fine, where I'm going, I don't need pants". **

**Morgan sighed heavily and shook her head. "Always with the one-liners John, don't you ever come up with anything new" she joked. John smiled his dimpled smirk that Morgan loved so much and held out his arms to her once he had put on the dry shirt. **

**She gladly accepted the hug and melted into his arms. John ran his hand through her hair and kissed her lightly on the top of the head. "I've missed you" he whispered. "I've missed you too" she said. **

"**Hey, while I'm here… I was wondering if I could ask you a serious question. I know it's only been 6 months since we've been back together but I miss having you on the road with me and sleeping in the same bed with you… I don't like you not being there" he started. Morgan looked up at him quizzically. **

"**Are you saying you want me to quit my job and go on the road with you again" she asked. "Because I don't think I can do that. I've only been partner at the firm for 6 months too and I doubt they would let me take off and I can't quit. I love my job just as much as you love yours" she started to ramble excitedly. **

**John slowly touched his finger to her lips. "Baby, I don't expect you to quit your job and come on the road with me. I just want to know that you'll always be here when I get home" he said. "I guess I was hoping that you would consider a transfer… maybe to, I don't know, Tampa" he gestured. **

**Morgan looked slightly stunned. "Are you asking me to move in with you" she said. John chuckled slightly and said "well that's usually what happens when you marry someone" and reached into his pocket revealing a small box. **

**Morgan quickly stepped back and gasped as John opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a solitary oval diamond in the middle surrounded by two light blue diamonds on either side set in a 24 karat white gold band. Tears quickly came to her eyes as she watched John slowly descend to one knee. **

"**Morgan Barlow, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you that first night on RAW. Since then, you have been my best friend, my confidant, my supporter, my cheerleader, my fiercest defender and yes at times, my greatest opponent. But through it all, you stood by me and cared for me like no other has ever done before. I can think of nothing that would make me happier than to make you my wife. Morgan Elizabeth Barlow, will you marry me". **

**John held his breath and waited somewhat impatiently for her answer. He had hoped that she would say yes so he could spend the rest of his life making up for the mistake he had made in driving her away. He was terrified of the thought of ever losing her again. He watched her face for some sort of sign as to her answer and slowly began to breathe again as he saw a smile began to play on her features. **

**Morgan breathed in deeply and took John's hand in hers. She smiled brightly and despite the late (or early) hour she had more energy at that moment than she had had all week it seemed. "Dear lord" she started, "I thought you would never ask" she said. "Yes of course I'll marry you" she cried. **

**John slowly got to his feet and placed the ring on her left hand and threw his arms around her waist. Morgan flung her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you so much" she said softly. **

John was forced out of his memory by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to answer it hoping it was her.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi honey, did I catch you at a bad time" he heard her ask.

"No baby, I was just thinking about you. What's up" he asked in return.

"Oh, nothing much really, I heard from the church in Boston, the 18th is definitely available but we have to book soon or we could lose it. I just wanted to double check with you and make sure that it's what we both wanted" she told him.

"Morgan, honey… I already told you. It doesn't matter when or where we do it, as long as I get to call you my wife at the end of the day I will be happy. Go ahead and make whatever plans you want to. Just tell me when and where to be sweetheart" said John.

Morgan smiled and made a kissing sound over the phone. "I knew I loved you for some reason, you know besides your dastardly good looks" she said jokingly. "Oh and also, I have a surprise for you" she said.

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh what's that" he asked. Suddenly the line went dead and John looked at the phone confused thinking the call must have been dropped somehow. He almost didn't hear the door opening behind him. He turned and glanced over his shoulder and leapt off the couch when he saw Morgan coming through the dressing room door.

"Baby, you're here" he exclaimed. "Wait, why are you here, did you take a vacation from work or something" he asked suddenly.

Morgan kissed him on the cheek and said "no, I didn't take a vacation. I just wanted to see you and I'm not working a case right now and you were so close being in Atlanta that I figured a day trip was in order. Besides I missed you" she explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I missed you too" he replied. "Come and sit down, we can watch the show together before I have to go on" John told her. They made their way over to the couch and flopped down together. John found the remote control and turned up the volume on the television just as his best friend Randy Orton's music began to fill the arena.

"Oh, Randy's here too... that's great. I have a favor to ask him too" Morgan blurted. "I didn't realize he was here, I thought he wasn't going to be on the show tonight" she said.

"Yeah, they threw him in at the last minute 'cause Rhodes was injured and they needed someone to wrestle Sheamus. Randy seemed like a good bet I guess. What did you need to ask him" John questioned.

"Oh, I was going to ask him if he would walk me down the aisle... you know, since my parents won't be there and my sister is the matron of honor and Carla is a bridesmaid. I don't really have anyone else to do it" Morgan explained.

"Well I'm sure he'll say yes. At least he will if he knows what's good for him" John said. "Oh stop it, don't joke around" Morgan said. "Hey, I was only half-joking" he replied while laughing to himself.

As the night wore on, Morgan visited with a few of the other superstars and finally got to ask Randy for that favor, to which, after eyeing the look on John's face, he happily agreed to. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway, but the look he got from his best friend was quite the "if you hurt her I will kill you" type of look.

After the show ended, Morgan said goodbye to her husband to be and headed for her car in the parking garage. John slowly made his way to the bus and headed out for the next city. A few hours later, his phone buzzed with a text message.

_Made it home okay. Miss u already. ~M_

John quickly sent a reply _Miss U 2. Love u, goodnight. ~ J _and finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hundreds of miles away, his future wife was about to do the same. But first, she quickly sent an email to the caretaker of the church in Boston where they planned to be married. She wanted to be sure that they would still be able to book it for the 18th and then, once she was sure, Morgan finally allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Morgan woke the next morning at 6:15 like usual, started a pot of coffee, took a quick shower and booted up her computer and turned on her cell to check all her messages as she did every morning. She quickly scanned her inbox and saw a reply from the church where she and John had planned to marry. She hastily read the email and immediately sent a text to John to tell them that their request had been approved. Morgan made a mental note to contact florists and caterers and a wedding planner to help with all the details now that they had an official date. By 6:45 she was out the door and on her way to work at the office.

Judy, Morgan's newest paralegal and assistant greeted her cheerfully. "Hi Ms. Barlow, how are you today?" she asked. "Oh hi Judy, I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. I got an interoffice memo this morning that you and John have finally set a date, is that right?" she asked.

Morgan smiled brightly. "Yes that's right Judy. We're set to be married at the church in Boston on the 18th of June. I'm so happy and a bit relieved that we finally have a date to work with, now I just have to find a good wedding planner who can plan this thing in less than 6 months" she laughed.

"Oh my" Judy replied. "Well, I may be able to help with that. I can do some research and see if I can find you a list of planners in the area, or would you rather a planner from Boston" Judy asked.

"Oh Judy that would be wonderful", Morgan said. "I'd like someone local here so that I can reach them more easily but perhaps someone who works for a business that has an office in Boston or at least colleagues there. That way we can plan for any possible problems on the big day" Morgan replied.

"No problem, I'll get started on the research and I can probably have something for you by the end of the day" Judy told her. "Great Judy, thanks a bunch" Morgan called over her shoulder as she walked to her office.

Around lunchtime, Judy knocked on the office door and slipped in quietly while Morgan was on the phone.

"_Yes ma'am, if you'd like to come into the office on Friday morning we can discuss this matter further and hopefully our firm can be of some assistance to you" _Morgan said. "_Yes, that would be fine. I'll see you on Friday at 9am. Thank you for choosing our firm and I look forward to speaking with you. Have a great day Ma'am. Goodbye". _Morgan set the receiver down and smiled up at Judy.

"HI Judy, did you find someone already" she asked. "Yes I did, her name is Fiona Skye and she works both here and for a planning firm in Boston so she can be in both placed whenever you need her. I asked her to come to the office tomorrow around 3 because your schedule was clear then. Is that okay with you?" said Judy.

"Yes thank you Judy, that would be great. You're a lifesaver" replied Morgan. "I'm heading out for the day, I've finished all the paperwork and I have to file a couple of documents at the courthouse before 2 today" she stated. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning" Morgan said as she walked out.

**Later that Evening…**

John reached the arena over an hour before the show was scheduled to start. He dialed Morgan's number and she picked up just as he reached the doors to his dressing room.

"_Hi honey, get in a little early today did ya?" _ he heard her say.

"_Yeah, it was kind of boring at the hotel. I figured talking to you would be a better use of my time. Did you find a planner yet" _he asked her.

"_Yes, actually Judy managed to get in touch with a Fiona Skye, she works out of Tampa and Boston so communicating with her won't be a problem here and she's familiar with the church and the city there so we can prevent any potential problems on that end as well. I'm set to meet with her tomorrow afternoon at 3" _Morgan told him excitedly.

"_That's great sweetheart, and guess what, I've got the next two days off so I booked a flight. I'll be coming in to Tampa around 11am tomorrow so I can be at the meeting with you" _John told her.

Morgan smiled. "_Fantastic baby, I can't wait to see you. Do you need me to pick you up at the airport" _she asked. "_Nah, don't worry about it babe, I'll just take a cab to the house. I want to get a shower and change before the meet and greet. Just text me the location and I'll meet you there okay"_ John replied.

"_Okay, I'll probably come home first though but I'll let you know if anything changes. You should go, it's almost 8. Have a great show honey, see you tomorrow" _Morgan said.

"_Bye honey. See you tomorrow" _said John. He turned off his cell and tossed it in his warm-up bag so he wouldn't forget it and started his pre-match stretching workout.

Morgan settled in on the couch with a cup of coffee and her laptop and turned on the television just in time for Raw to start. As she watched, she worked on an outline of the wedding details to give to the planner at their lunch meeting the next day. She worked steadily until the show ended and quickly sent a text to John saying goodnight before she powered down the laptop and went to bed herself. Tomorrow would be a busy day, but, she hoped, a very exciting and fruitful day as well. She was going to marry her best friend in less than 6 months. "And to think…" she said to herself. "It all started with a winning ticket number and a baseball hat." Morgan chuckled to herself, pulled the covers up to her chin, turned out the light and settled in a peaceful and deep sleep.

Author's Note: It took me a while to write this chapter so if there are conflicting details or anything please let me know so I can correct them. I'm excited to get this sequel underway but I still don't have a title. I'd appreciate any help the readers might be able to offer me. Otherwise, ENJOY!


End file.
